


no

by doggo_fiends_on_a_spaceship



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a good boyfriend, M/M, Slight Clary Bashing, Slight Jace Bashing too I guess?, but i already wrote most of it and i'm lazy so meh, he still cares but hes (rightfully) a lil pissed, i started writing this before 2x11/2x12 but damn am i tempted to edit it to make it work, idk inconsistent timeline, it's not supposed to be bashing i'm just sick of these arrogant shadowhunters, jocelyn is still asleep i guess??, magnus finally tells them to fuck off, making stupid decisions and demanding shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doggo_fiends_on_a_spaceship/pseuds/doggo_fiends_on_a_spaceship
Summary: Clary and Jace come to Magnus's door looking for yet another favor. Magnus is busy, and also a little sick of their shit.





	no

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't very good i just wanted to vent my emotions

 

 

Magnus was having a long day.

He'd been dealing with particularly ungrateful clients today- a vampire that insisted on him redoing the potion three times because _it didn't smell right_ (as if Magnus didn't know how to his job), a rich mundane who seemed to think Magnus was some sort of racist stereotype and seemed confused that he spoke English fluently, and an angry werewolf who wouldn't accept the fact that Magnus wasn't ever going to cast him a love spell. And after that, he'd had an appointment with a surprisingly sympathetic Seelie- but the spell he had performed for her had been very draining.  

None of them had said thank you, of course- when did anyone  _ever_? They took what they wanted (except for the werewolf, who Magnus ended up having to remove by force) and left with disdainful looks and reluctantly handing over their payment, mumbling about greedy warlocks as if Magnus couldn't  _hear them._

And as if it wasn't a perfectly fair price for his services! 

He only overcharged people who could deserved to be overcharged- for example, shadowhunters, who had gotten most of their wealth from theft, anyway- or racist assholes who seemed to think he was a magical genie. 

And then, of course, on top of everything else... He and Catarina had finally started the preparations for Ragnor's funeral. 

Waiting this long had been part denial, and part just how _busy_ they both were. The sheer amount of work they both had was almost overwhelming. 

Magnus couldn't help but feel a little guilty that it had taken this long. But mostly, he felt heavy. Tired and sad and heavy.

He just missed his best friend.

And now, Magnus was exhausted. The day had taken a lot out of him, emotionally and magically. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in his comfortable armchair with a book and shut out the world for a while. He'd even texted Alexander- who had been delightfully understanding, and had even offered to bring over a warm meal or some tea to make him feel better. Magnus had ended up declining, not feeling up for company tonight. And Alec hadn't pushed it. He'd simply wished him a good night. (He'd even sent a little smiley face- he was so  _cute_ sometimes, honestly.)

For one so inexperienced, Alec was a wonderful boyfriend. 

With Magnus's thoughts turned to Alexander, his mood brightened slightly, a small smile unwittingly curling his lips. He was... sweet. A sweet shadowhunter. Who would've thought?

Magnus relaxed into his chair, giving a relieved sigh as his tired muscles began to lose some tension.

A loud, sharp knock shattered the peace and quiet, making Magnus immediately tense up again. He gave a irritated sigh.

He got up, ignoring the protesting ache that flared throughout his body, and marching to the door, feeling quite annoyed.

"Whoever it is," he said severely, unlocking the door. "Go away! The High Warlock is closed for business-"

He practically flung open the door, honestly ready to fling whoever it was down the stairs.

The only reason he'd answered it all was the worry that it was important- Catarina, perhaps, or someone truly hurt. 

It was neither of these things.

Standing before him were Clary and Jace, standing tall and confident. "Not for us," Jace said.

Clary pushed past him into the apartment. "Magnus, we need your help," she said urgently.

Jace followed in, smirk still plastered on his face.

Magnus couldn't help but let his eyes close for a moment, hiding how his glamour flickered angrily, and let out a deep sigh.

Once he was sure his glamour was firmly in place, he opened his eyes and said sharply, "Is someone dying  _right now?_ "

"Well, no," Clary stammered, "But this is  _important._ Jace said-"

"But  _nothing_." Magnus interrupted. "If this really can't wait until tomorrow, go find another warlock. I've had a  _long_ day."

"We don't have-"

"I'm sure there are plenty in the Institute files," Magnus continued, ignoring Jace's interjections. "Maybe you'll actually  _pay_ them, too."

"Pay?!" Clary demanded. "I thought you were a  _good person._ You want money for saving the world?"

"No," Magnus said dangerously, "You thought I was a good  _tool._ And I want money for doing my damn job."

"Don't bother, Clary," Jace said, leveling Magnus with a glare. "We'll come back tomorrow."

"Don't," Magnus said. "Unless it's really,  _very_ important,  _don't._ I am very busy, and I can't keep bowing to your every whim for free in my spare time. I have enough on my hands with my actual job, the ongoing  _war_ that we are still suffering losses in, and my closest friend's funeral. If that is all, would you kindly get out of my home- that you so rudely barged into, I might add."

"Losses?" Clary asked, apparently electing to ignore the rest of Magnus's words. "I haven't heard about any deaths."

"Of course you haven't, biscuit," he said. "Because they weren't shadowhunters."

"And-wait, your closest friend's funeral? What do you-?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Magnus replied, gritting his teeth, "But you  _were_ there when Ragnor died, no? Surely you realized that even us _warlocks_ have funerals?"

She went pale. "Oh my god, Magnus, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think-"

He let out a sigh, letting his anger dwindle (just a little bit) for the first time. "Yes, biscuit, that  _is_ the problem. You don't _think._ "

Even Jace seemed a little effected, a slightly troubled set to his lips.

"Look," Magnus said tiredly. "The point is, I'm not helping you tonight. Please leave."

"But if you don't do this, my mom-" Clary argued, only to be cut off again.

"Will be  _alive._ Asleep, but alive and well. That's more than I can say for many downworlders."

Clary opened his mouth as if to argue, but Jace stopped her. "We understand," he said. His voice was tight and unforgiving, expression blank. But he was backing down, so Magnus let it be.

"Jace," Clary complained.

"Clary, we'll find another way, or we'll come back later."

"May I remind you that you are still in my home?" Magnus interjected, raising an eyebrow. "This isn't up for debate. Leave."

"Magnus-" Clary tried again, but Magnus held up a hand.

"Biscuit, I do care for you, but you don't seem to be listening to a word I've said."

" _You're_ not listening," she said, frustrated. "I _am_ sorry about your friends, but shouldn't we prevent more loss? My mom might know something that could save people!"

Jace sighs. "And," he says, sounding like he thinks he's going to regret saying anything, "You haven't heard us out yet. You don't even know what we were going to ask you to do."

Magnus threw up his hands. "First of all," he said, "I don't have to know. I repeat, shadowhunters: this is  _my_ lair. You can't  _force_ me to help you."

"We're not trying to for-" Clary protested, but Magnus spoke over her.

"Secondly, even if I wanted to help you right now, I couldn't. If whatever you want me to do requires any magic or energy at all, I can't do it. I'm  _exhausted._ It's taking all of my effort to stay upright and glamoured!"

A flicker of concern enters Clary's eyes, but it's overpowered by her own determination to be right. "You can't even consult?" she asked desperately. "Help us figure out how to do it ourselves?"

Magnus was irritated and exasperated past his limit. "For the  _last time,_ " he said. " _Leave._ If you're really that desperate in a few days' time, then you can come see me. And maybe bring payment from the Institute for once, hmm?"

Sparks were flaring at his fingertips. Normally, by now, he probably would've thrown them out with force. Not enough to hurt them, just get them  _out,_ for fuck's sake. Stupid, stubborn shadowhunters, refusing to listen.

But he was still drained, depleted. Not dangerously so, but combined with lack of sleep, it was enough.

"The Institute won't pay," Jace said lowly. "The Clave doesn't care."

"That's why we need you!" Clary added. 

Magnus put one hand to his forehead, feeling... done. Just completely _done._

He didn't even mean to do it- but it was suitably dramatic, so he wouldn't complain. The door flew open by itself, practically slamming against the wall with the force of it. Magnus felt a little dizzy from the sudden rush of magic, but it didn't matter.

His glamour had certainly dropped. He probably looked quite intimidating, despite how tired he was. " _Go._ " 

The problem with threatening people you cared about, even a little bit, was that Clary knew that he would never seriously harm her.

So she wasn't scared enough to leave, and she was too stubborn to back down.

In fact, she took a step forward, looking determined.

Magnus had had  _enough._

He knew it was too much magic, and he'd probably pay the price later, but right now, he didn't care. He opened a portal behind them, shoved them straight into it, and then closed it as quickly as he could. 

Magnus was sick of them trying to come to him for every little thing. He cared about the little band of shadowhunters, he wouldn't deny that. And of course he wanted to help stop Valentine. 

But he wasn't their pet warlock, either. He couldn't-  _wouldn't_ \- heal their every scrape and hold their hand through every obstacle. 

He tiredly shuffled over to his door and closed it, locking it. He checked his wards, strengthened them the best he could, and then, using the last of his energy, he vanished the smudged makeup off his face. Finally, he stumbled over to the couch.

He was a powerful warlock, even drained, but a portal was a very draining spell, and he really needed his sleep.

So he collapsed onto the couch, closing his eyes immediately, and passed out.

 

**\---------------------------------------**

 

He woke in the morning to a much softer knock. It was quiet and uninsistent, like the visitor was going to walk away immediately if Magnus didn't answer.

Which means it probably wasn't important.

Magnus almost rolled over and went back to sleep, but quickly realized he was on the couch, and now had an uncomfortable crick in his neck. There was that funny morning taste in his mouth, too, unpleasant and dry. He groaned and pulled himself up, walking over to the door reluctantly. 

When he peered through the peephole on the door, he was pleasantly surprised to see it was none other than Alexander, and apparently he'd come bearing gifts.

He opened the door, smiling at him softly. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

Alec's eyes widened as he took him in- hair ruffled, no makeup, rumpled and sleepy. Magnus looked gorgeous as always, but also there was a vulnerable, bare note to this that Alec really liked. 

Then, he  _really liked_ Magnus.

Suddenly realizing Magnus had asked him a question, he shifted on his feet. "I- uh, sorry, I know you said last night you didn't feel like company... but I found out my brother and the redhead came over last night even thought I told them not to, bothering you about something, and you'd said you were exhausted, so I thought... I should let you rest, and I..."

Alec trailed off, feeling stupid.

But Magnus's smile was growing, something soft and pleased in his eyes. "You brought me breakfast?" he asked, peering at the brown bag Alec was holding.

"Well, I brought the ingredients for pancakes," Alec said, slightly embarrassed. "I'm really good at making them, and I figured... I'm sorry if you're still too tired, I don't mind leaving."

Magnus beamed. A sweet shadowhunter, indeed. "That sounds lovely," he said. "Come in! My kitchen is actually pretty clean. Just don't touch the lowest cabinet, that's got some... more special ingredients in it."

Alec hesitantly smiled back, stepping over the threshold now that Magnus had actually invited him in. 

Magnus still felt a little tired- although he was better rested now- but Alec made him feel better. 

And his pancakes _were_ delicious.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> might do another chapter in which they share their pancakes and alec is sweet and shit like that, but idk. i'm working on a lot of stuff right now, in real life and in writing
> 
> i am @doggo-fiends-on-a-spaceship on tumblr if you wanna hit me up or scream at me or whatever


End file.
